The Manhattaner - Rewritten
by Letoile
Summary: This is the greatly transformed version of my old story,The Manhattaner that I wrote when I was 11. I love this story,but it needed to be editted. Please Please read this! I have put out a lot of time to redo this story. Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter - Prologue

It all began in the year 1900, one year after the infamous newsy strike in New York City led by Jack Kelly. The newsies of Lower Manhattan had been aroused by the great owner of the _New York World _newspaper, Joseph Pulitzer. Pulitzer gave a price increase on the newspapers by ten cents for ever hundred papers bought, with the hopes to get a lead in sales over his rival William Randolph Hearst, owner of the _New York Sun_. The Lower Manhattan newsies brought together all of the newsies of Greater New York in the hopes that the price would be brought back down. A "newsy rally" was held at Manhattan's Irving Hall by the strong-hearted youth and many protests were also staged. Finally Pulitzer gave into the newsys' demands and the price was brought back down. They, the newsies, had won and their wholesome lives went back to the some-what normal stage as it had existed before.


	2. Brilliant Gold

Hello, everyone. This is the second version of my _really_ old story, The Manhattaner. It has been reconfigured and edited so that it is hopefully a better read than it was before. If you have read this story before than I suggest that you read it again. A month ago I read this story for the first time all of the way through. It made me sick at my stomach to see all of the mistakes - grammar and spelling wise. It was really bad.. I'm tellin' you.. ha ha.. But anyways, I decided to make it better. I have pretty much started writing it over. At first I thought that it wouldn't take long to do, but it seems that I was mistaken. 

I wrote this story when I was 10 and 11. At that time it took me almost two complete years to write it. Now that I am fixing the story.. I believe that even if you have read it before you might as well read it again. It's almost completely different. I must admit that this is one of the most cliche stories that anyone could write and I would be lying if I did not say that it was a Mary Sue, but you know... That's how almost all of us started out with being newsy fan-fiction writers. I'm sure you can remember the first newsy "Mary Sue" fan-fic that you wrote... Well, this was one of mine. Hey, this was written before the Mary Sue lithmus test and it was before there were so many Mary Sue critics. ::hangs head:: (I am one of those). So, I ask you to give this story a chance, again - if you have already read it - and if you haven't read it.. Read it! I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Read and Review. Nothing pleases me more than to receive a review. 

~ L`etoile

Chapter 1: Brilliant gold

It was early one Monday morning and the Manhattan streets echoed with the hustle and bustle of the city's stirring inards. Not that New York City ever sleeps, but the streets still seemed to thicken as a new day dawned. The dusty sidewalk under Jack's feet was pink from the sun's early rays. He shouted the various "corrected" headlines from the paper's fine print. The day of a newsy was long and tiring. They "Carried the Banner" day in and day out, not concerning themselves with the obvious work overload. This was what they lived for and new best.

As Jack rounded the sharp corner labeled "Newspaper Alley," he waved down David and Les, his daily selling partners sitting on the roughly carved statue of Horace Greeley also transformed a light shade of pink from the sun. David fiddled with his cap while Les jokes about his unruly brow curls, although his was closely similar. 

"Shut your mouth, Les! Would you like for me to tell Ma about this?" David growled.

Les stuck out his tongue mockingly, but scampered away to join another group of newsies before David could put his raised fist to good use. David chuckled and turned to greet Jack, "Heya!" Jack replied with the same and the usual spit shake.

Les eventually returned to sell with David and Jack, once they had bought their newspapers from the Distribution office. They spent the entire of the day wandering around their selling spot near Herald Square. When darkness fell Jack, David, and Les went their separate ways, the later two going home to eat supper with their family.

Jack drifted on his own back to the newsys' usual eating place, Tibby's Diner. Not far from arriving he met up with Mush, another newsy friend of his. Mush Meyers was dark complected with black, curly hair and a muscular build many were jealous of at the Duane Street Lodging House. They walked along talking about the usual pretty girl either had met during the day. Mush was startled when Jack came to a sudden halt. He squinted to see what Jack could possibly be studying so discreetly with his eyes down the darkened alleyway. Hair of brilliant gold laid in deep contrast to the pitch-black surroundings.

Mush's eyes flickered as he knelt down to inspect the girl. "Be careful," Jack warned, his eyes also narrowed. At the base of her head the beautiful blond curls were crusted deep crimson with blood and her severed dress clung to her also from dried blood. 

"She doesn't look too good. We should get her some help," Mush muttered. 

"We'll take her to the lodging house," Jack replied, picking her up. Mush followed with the few belongings of the girl that had been 

littered through out the alley.

Outside of Tibby's, Mush sat on a bench holding the young woman in his arms, while Jack went inside to explain to the boys why they wouldn't be joining them to eat for the night. He returned shortly, accompanied by Kid Blink Thomas and Racetrack Higgins. Kid Blink had dirty blond hair and a brown leather eye patch covering his left eye and Racetrack was an Italian wit dark hair and a cigar hanging loosely from his full lips. 

"Where'd ya find her?" Blink asked.

"Not far from here, the alley beside McGregor's." 

Racetrack nodded

"We need to hurry and get her to the lodging house," Mush said.

They reached the lodging house to find it completely empty, except for Kloppman, the building's caretaker, reading the day's paper. "Good Heavens! What has happened?" he exclaimed, noticing the limp body in Mush's arms.

"No time to explain! Just help me get her upstairs," Mush groaned as they walked up the staircase to the bunkroom. He gently laid her on the closest bunk.

Not an hour later there were the sounds of over twenty pairs of feet clomping up the stairs. The door swung open with a _bang_.

"Shh..," said the four in unison. 

"Do yall have to come in here makin' all a dat racket?" Race growled underneath his breath.

Brady Phelps, a tall good-natured guy with light-brown hair and a moderate build, wrestled Jack playfully. "You're makin' enough noise yourselves." He grinned. "Ooo.. who's da dame?" he exclaimed, staring at the bunk in interest. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing the pit of his stomach where he had been punched.

The young girl stirred behind them. "Um.. um.. Where am I? Who are you?" She sat up quickly, bumping her head on the bunk above her. All of the guys just laughed. Kid Blink gently laid her back down to rest and said, "Just calm down, just calm down now." She stared up at him with sad, worried eyes.

"I guess dat we should introduce ourselves and explain how ya got here," Mush said, breaking the silence. They all proceeded to talk to her. "What's your name?" Race asked.

"I.. I-I don't remember," she stuttered, beginning to sob. The pillow soaked with tears was clutched tightly in her grasp as a barrier between her and the strange boys in front of her.

Almost everyone in the room now stood in a crowd around the bunk bed hoping to get a glance at the strange girl. She was becoming more and more intimidated by their penetrating stares. "Don't cry.. um, We're here ta help ya.. not hurt ya. I'm Jack, da leada' of dis here group, da Manhattan Newsies."

Confusion flashed across her face. "What's a newsy?" They shook their heads in disbelief. Race's cigar fell from his mouth. "You ain't neva' heard of da strike or Pulitzer?" She shook her head sadly and began to cry in to the pillow again.

"Must be a foreigner," Mush whispered to Jack. He shrugged and proceeded to explain. "We're da ones dat sell da papes."

She wrinkled her nose in question. "Papes?"

"Newspapers!" they exclaimed.

She recovered her face with the pillow instantly at the sudden spurt of noise. Must grabbed the pillow away from her and slung it. "So do ya wanna be a newsy, or not?"

"If you're asking..? Well, I guess so. I don't appear to have many more options." She forced a smile, but the newsies appeared to understand her lack of enthusiasm. 

"Okay, its settled den. All we have to do is give ya your newsy name and it'll be official," Race said. A short, young boy named Snipeshooter weaseled his way through the crowd. He brought the girl's hand to his lips and planted a quick kiss. "She looks like an Ellenoar ta me," he said, smiling charmingly.

"What kinda name is Ellenoar?" an unfamiliar voice asked. The girl craned her neck to she the person, but suddenly the voice spoke again, this time beside her. "Go sit down, Snipes."

Jack introduced the guy. "This here, is Pieboy." She looked down slyly. 

"Hello." Pieboy smirked. "Since dat's my pillow dat is now drenched with your tears, I do believe dat I should have some say in da matta."

She blushed and giggled.

Jack looked from Pie to Anne. "So what _do_ ya think?"

"She looks like an Anne ta me," he replied. The surrounding group seemed to agree.

"Well, dere ya have it.. da next newsy," Jack declared.

Every one of the newsies were delighted about having the new girl newsy staying with them. It was very rare for a girl to become a newsy, with the exception of the only all-female newsy lodging house, "The Bridge" near Brooklyn. Jack knew that this was a very large risk on his part for taking Anne in, but for some odd reason he didn't worry too much about the problems it might stir up in the future.

It was past 10 o'clock and all of the newsies went on with their regular nightly activities: Race's poker game and Kid Blink's fist fight. At Pieboy's bunk Anne remained, accompanied by Jack and Mush. "Let's see, you can sleep right ova there tonight," Jack said, indicating a bottom bunk between his and Pie's bunks.

Anne made an effort to stand up to venture over to the newly appointed bunk bed, but her legs immediately collapsed beneath her. She fell to the cold, wooden floor. The three guys rushed to her aid.

"I'm alright," she muttered, but they proceeded to help her up. "_I said that I was alright!_" she barked. The trio instantaneously back off and heads turned in their direction. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to shout," she apologized. They slowly eased back towards her. "Now, boys, will you please escort me to the restroom.. please?" They chuckled at her politeness, but never the less followed her instruction. "You have been awfully kind to me already, but I would be being too much trouble if I asked just one more small favor?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah.. no problem."

"Could I borrow a change of clothes.. oh, just for the night is all." Her eyes darted to the soiled dress in her hands, then looked back to the boys with pleading eyes.

"You can borrow some clothes a ours, but we ain't got no dresses," Mush said, retrieving a stack of clean clothes from his bunk. 

"That'll do." She forced a smile, but her eyes remained sad. 

"It's gunna be alright. We're gunna help ya get back on yer feet and find your family again." Jack smiled an encouraging smile and helped her into the stall.

"Thanks," she whispered, but before anything could be said further she closed the door.

Anne got dressed quickly and wobbled out of the stall. To her surprise all of the guys were getting dressed for bed. She covered her eyes with the dirty garments she had changed from. All of the guys were equally surprised at her presence and hurriedly finished dressing. Pieboy and Mush got of their bunks and went over to Anne, putting their clothes back on as they went. Mush slung his arm around her shoulders and Pieboy, the same with her waist. She jumped at the sudden contact and slowly slid the cover away from her eyes.

Pieboy smirked and continued buttoning up his shirt. His smiling face and relaxed dimples gave her the sudden urge to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mush asked. She replied with a chuckle even louder and struggled to keep upright with the overpowering giggles. Pie also began to laugh, and Mush struggled to support the both of them. 

"So you think dat's funny, huh?" Mush asked.

She nodded, emitting a snort of laughter. 

Jack exited the washroom after hearing the overpowering amount of noise. "What are you guys doin'?" he asked, eyes harsh. "Oh, nothin'," Race said from beneath his covers. Jack walked over to Anne. She blushed crimson from his bare chest, but held in the sudden urge to giggle seeing his stern face. 

"Anne, you're gunna have ta see da guys like dis if you live here and... I mean, come on guys, I never knew dat "Manhattan" could eva be afraid of a goil. Spot would laugh in our faces if he saw dis." Jack chuckled light-heartedly. 

"We ain't afraid, Jack," Blink muttered, but remained like everyone else, behind the cover of their bunks.

Jack became more serious. "Well, den I suggest dat you all get your asses out of bed before yall ruin our reputation."

Kloppman entered the room. "Too late for dat." He chuckled and flipped off the lights. "Lights out! Now get in bed!"

"At lease she's laughin'," Pie whispered to Jack. Jack just smiled and assisted in helping them carry Anne through the dark back to her bed. She drifted off into a deep sleep as soon as she laid her head down on the pillow.


	3. Promenade

Chapter 2: Promenade

The next morning Anne was awoken bright and early by loud yells of the stirring newsies. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kloppman, Pieboy, and Jack standing over her. The older man shook her roughly. "Its time ta wake up!" he roared. In her head Anne wondered how such a gentle looking man could be so loud. She groaned and covered her head with her pillow.

Mush, Blink, and Race joined them surrounding the girl's bunk. "What's da matta?" Race asked. 

"She won't get up," Pieboy and Jack chorused.

They looked from one to another. "Well, dat won't do," Race smiled.

"Yep, you're gunna regret this," Jack stated, then turned to nod at the others.

She slowly uncovered one bright blue eye from her pillow and stared suspiciously. She noted their smiling faces. "You wouldn't dare.." she urged.

"Well, of course we would," Pie chuckled; and with that, all of the boys began tickling her. She got up quickly from her bunk, laughing hysterically along with the guys.

Blink suddenly quit laughing, and nudged Jack. "Hey, Jack, I think dat we've forgotten a little something."

"W-What is it, Blink?" Anne asked.

Jack shrugged. "I didn't forget. I just hoped that we could burn that bridge when we got to it."

"Oh, we're at that bridge. S-So what do you think that we can do about it?" Race interrupted.

"We'll use a disguise.. Don't ya think? Nobody'll be able to tell a difference."

"Its gunna be a bit hard ta disguise dis," Pie said, motioning to her golden hair.

"Yeah, dat is a problem," Jack shrugged, thinking intently.

Anne sighed angrily, placing her hands on her hips. "**_Hey_**, what's going on here!"

Jack proceeded to explain. Mush also took hold of her hair. "Well, we can't cut it.." 

"No, you can't! There's no way that you are going to cut my hair!" she exclaimed fiercely, climbing to the top bunk away from their grasps. 

Noticing that Anne was trying to get away, they all climbed up the bunks to chase after her. Finally Pieboy herded her into a corner of the room and wrestled her to the ground. "We ain't gunna cut it. We're just gunna braid it," he said as he struggled to keep a hold of her. Finally they got Anne to sit still long enough for Kloppman to braid it roughly and attach it under a cap. She got dressed in her new newsy attire and headed downstairs. She made a sidelong glance to a mirror afar. "I feel funny," she said, shaking her knickers against her legs.

"Yeah, dey might take a bit of gettin' used to," Jack said.

"So, how do I look?" she asked with much hesitation.

"Beautiful," Mush replied.

She scowled and rushed to the mirror. "No, I don't want to look beautiful." She returned shortly, smiling. "Alright, let's go carry the banner," she laughed, placing an arm around Pieboy's shoulders.

At the New York World Distibution Office the newsies waited impatiently at the gates for the bell signaling opening. A loud cry erupted from the roudy crowd when the chime did ring and they filed into the alley. "Cowboy!" Mr. Wiesel, the short, plump manager of the office, greeted Jack. 

"How ya doin, Weasel?" Jack replied. Wiesel sighed and handed Jack the usual. "I could be better."

"Hey, Weasel, I wanna introduce you to our latest newsy. This is uh - Andrew."

Everyone noticed Jack's quick hesitation, but acted as if it was nothing. Oscar Delancy continued to stair.

"Ask for your papes, Andrew," Mush said nervously.

"Thirty papers please," Anne whispered with a weak smile.

"Ooo.. did you hear dat, Oscar?" Wiesel laughed.

"Yeah, I heard it," he replied. Oscar glared seriously; he had a funny feeling about this Andrew fellow. 

Morris, Oscar's younger brother, had also become over come with laughter. "He said _please_," Morris chortled.

Oscar glowered. "Wisen up, Morris. It ain't dat big of a deal. Jist hand me da papes."

The younger brother rolled his eyes, but turned to retrieve the thirty newspapers.

Before Anne could retrieve the papers from the window sill, Oscar had come to realization and grabbed her wrist. "Wait... -" He 

twisted her delicate limb against the cold brick of the wall. "You're a girl."

"Let her go," Mush growled, trying to tug her free with the help of Pieboy, Jack, and Racetrack. Jack jerked Oscar's arm with a sickening crunch, and Pie took Anne and slung her over his shoulder. 

"Go after her, you!" Oscar yelled to Morris as he struggled to fight of Jack and Mush. Pieboy was far off down the crowded street before Morris had even gotten out of the building.

Pieboy made a complete circle around the block in order to loose Morris, though the Delancy knew the way to the Duane Street Lodging House. Thinking that Morris was off his trail, Pie slowly climbed up the creaky fire escape to the window of the bunkroom. Morris watched from not far down the alleyway, admiring the beautiful girl slung over Pie's shoulder. 

"Put me down, Pie!" Anne esclaimed as soon as they had reached the window. He set her down. "Ladies first." He smirked lightly at her as she crawled through the small portal.

Mush and Jack had already made it back to the lodging house and sat playing poker in the bunkroom. "Now what're we gunna do?" Mush asked.

"She'll have ta find work elsewhere, but it woulda been better had you been a newsy. We coulda kept a better eye out for you." Jack sat up and began shuffling Racetrack's playing cards for a game.

"Where else could I find work?" Anne asked.

"Well, do you have any talents?" Mush replied.

She raised an eyebrow. "Would singing count?"

"Of course! Why didn't I think a dis earlier. Guys, she can be an act in Medda's show," Jack said.

"Dat's great," Mush exclaimed. They proceeded to explain.

"Yeah, and if she doesn't want you in her show den you could be a barmaid. She's always lookin for more a dose."

"Hey, could you sing somethin for us?" Pie asked eager to hear her.

"Sure I guess....

__

Floating down a dream river

with the moon and stars above

maybe they can help me 

to find a way to have your love."

"That was beautiful," Pieboy sighed.

Her eyes gleamed brightly and her cheeks flushed crimson.

Jack chuckled, "Looks like our Anne's blushing."

"You'd be great in Medda's," Mush said.

"Sure, we'll take you there tomorrow," Pie replied.

The newsies met at the usual time just before sunset to eat diner at Tibby's. Pieboy, Anne, Jack, (etc.) sat in the circular booth at the corner of the restaurant. They talked and laughed while eagerly waiting for their food. Racetrack smiled suggestively at Anne. "So, I hear dat you're going to applying for a job at Medda's." She looked down shyly and focused her attention on her suddenly extremely interesting, white-dinner napkin. Jack nudged her. "She's gunna try."

"Oh, Anne, that's great!" Brady said. "but you know, you'd better watch out for Race. If he likes you as much as he likes Medda you'll be his goil in no time." Everyone laughed shortly and Anne was desperately relieved to see the waiter bringing their food. Her stomache lurched as a plate full of steaming hot food was placed in front of her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had food like this. 

"Wait, what if she's somebody else's goil first?" Pie asked.

Anne looked up from her food. She thought that the conversation had ended.

"Yeah, if dat somebody ever asks," Jack said, giving his friend at his side an encouraging nod. Everyone looked between Anne and Pieboy, waiting for the next words. Anne stabbed at her chicken furiously, nervous from the sudden display of attention. 

"Uh - Anne, would you like to take a walk?" Pieboy asked. Her mouth was too full of chicken to reply. She simply nodded and took his arm. 

They watched as Anne and Pie left the rousy diner. Pie escorted her down the street for a while until they came to the familiar Greeley Square. He helped her up to sit on the statues right knee; he took the left. Anne wrung her hands and sat back against Mr. Greeley's vest. She stared at the glistening moon and stars above. "Oh! look, Pie, a shooting star," Anne smiled, pointing to the lighted sky. 

"Make a wish," he replied, taking her hand. 

"What'd you wish?" she asked.

"Oh... nothin'. Dat one was yours. I'll take da next one."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "What was your childhood like?"

He shrugged. "It was okay. I mean, I did have a family. Dat's more dan most of dem can say. I am thankful for what I had. My Ma was loyal and kept good care of us kids."

"How many brothers and sisters did you have?" Anne asked.

He laughed. "Too many! Well, I guess it's not all my Ma and Da's faults. Dey just happened ta have two sets of twins. Dere's my sister, Megan who's da oldest by two years over me. I call her Megs. Den dere's da oldest set of twins dat are younger dan me - Colm and Cicely. Below dem are Tim and Bridget; dey're 7 now."

"Wow, that's a lot of family." Anne smiled at him.

"Yeah, you just wait. Yours is probably even bigger dan mine."

Her face saddened and she looked away.

"We're going ta find your family. I'm sure dey're looking for you right now."

Anne turned back to him, "You think so?"

He nodded. "Anne?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Would you - uh, like ta be my girl."

She smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

The bunkroom was silent when Anne awoke from the best sleep she'd had in days. Pieboy stood beside her bed, getting dressed. "Hey." Her whisper startled him. He smiled and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "All of da boys have already gone ta da Distribution Office ta get dere papes."

"Then why are we still here?" Anne questioned, sitting up.

"I'm goin' with you ta Medda's. So's Jack, but he's still sleepin'," Pieboy replied.

Anne's eyes narrowed. "But I thought that you had to work. How are you going to eat?" She got up from the bunk and went to the dresser to brush out her hair.

"Don't worry," Pie said. "I can afford ta miss a few days of work. I have a few dollars saved up. Hey, but don't get used ta it. We can't afford ta do dis everyday."

She turned to him; her eyes gleamed brightly with thanks. "You're so sweet, but we don't want to be late so... **JACK**!" she yelled as she entered the small closet that had been transformed into the leader's private compartment. 

Jack groaned sleepily and buried his head deeper into the bedding. "Come on, Jack. Get up!" she exclaimed. There was another loud groan and the crashing of a water basin from a shelf. He sat up quickly at the sound of the fragile porcelain hitting the ground. Anne bent down to pick up the shattered pieces that littered the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," she fretted.

"Oh, it's okay. It's happened before, but not always as an accident," he replied and helped her finish cleaning up the mess. Then they hurried to get ready.

It was a short walk to Irving Hall where Miss. Medda Larkson worked. Anne cautiously entered the building accompanied by Pieboy and Jack. Pie gave her a reassuring nod as they found their seats. It wasn't long before the show started and Medda's Swedish voice echoed throughout the auditorium. Anne watched with deep admiration of the performer with vibrant, red curly hair. "I can see why Racetrack likes her so much," she smiled. Jack chortled into his mug of Sarsaparilla.

After the show, Jack took them back stage to meet "The Swedish Meadowlark." She sat in a bright pink dress in front of a large golden-framed mirror powdering her face for the next show. She noticed them walk in and turned to say hello. Pieboy and Jack were greeted with kisses to their cheeks and Anne shook her hand. "Medda, dis is Anne, Pieboy's goil," Jack introduced. Medda's grin widened and she nudged Pieboy playfully. "Good choice," she said matter-of-factly. Pieboy turned pink from the unusual amount of attention.

"Anne came ta da lodging house a few days ago. We tried pullin' her off as a guy ta become a newsy, but Weasel didn't buy it."

"Yeah," Medda nodded, listening intently.

"Now dat deys found out we were tryin' ta go against da rules, they'll be lookin' for her. We thought dat dis would be as good a place as any for her ta work, since she can't be a newsy. She's got a great voice."

"Well, I don't really have a place in my show available, but you know that I always need new barmaids. She'd be protected here from the Delancey brothers."

Jack kissed her cheek happily. "Thanks, Medda! I knew dat you wouldn't let us down."

"Have I ever?" she smiled.

"Thank you so much, Mam!" Anne said.

"Oh, no problem, dear. I'm glad that I could help. You just wait here and I'll go get your costume." She returned shortly with a small black satin dress.

"Yeah, that looks like it should fit," Anne said.

"Wonderful!" Medda replied, clapping her palms together. "Be here at six tomorrow."

The three stayed a while longer before saying their goodbyes. They returned to the lodging house to tell the guys the great news.


	4. Cards

This chapter is some-what short, but it is necessary that I wrote it this way so that I keep some suspense going for you. ::smiles:: Hope you like it. Please read and review.

Chapter 3: Cards

Once they got back to the lodging house from Medda's it was over an hour before the rest of the newsies returned from selling and dining at Tibby's. Race drug up a card game that Jack and Pieboy joined in. Anne, having nothing else to do, paced around the table checking out the various hands of the game. She came to Snipeshooter for a second time and he still had nothing as usual. She plastered a smirk from ear to ear and coaxed a fake surprised expression. "Pretty good, pretty good."

Pieboy's eyes narrowed towards her. "You're bluffin'."

Anne shrugged, still smiling.

Race glowered, closely analyzing every smidgen of her face. "She don't even know how ta play."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you don't know that."

Racetrack continued staring at her and decided to carry on, but then as the stakes grew higher he began doubting himself. He and Pieboy folded. "Lay down your cards, Snipes!" Race demanded, emitting a large puff of smoke from his cigar. Snipeshooter smirked, but obediently did as he was told. "I folded for that?" Race yelled. "I lost fifty cents!"

"Tough luck!" Snipeshooter chuckled as he drew in the stack of winnings from the table.

In the meantime, Anne had craftily snuck away from the table to withdraw herself from the attention. Race had come to realization of Anne and was ravaging throughout the room in search of her. He eventually found her under a far bunk bed and drug her out by her ankles. She squirmed in a fit of giggles as he dangled her upside down. All of the some-what angry boys rushed over to help with whatever Racetrack needed. Snipes looked on too, hoping anxiously that there might be a fight.

"Come on guys. It was just a little fun," she laughed, her face turning slightly pink from all of the blood rushing to it. She turned to give Pie a stern look. "A little help here?"

"Don't do anything too serious ta her. I mean, she didn't make yall fold," he explained.

"Thanks, Pie. What would I eva do wid out ya?" she muttered sarcastically.

"I know, doll! Hey, I see you've been workin' on ya New Yawk accent. 'Sounds good!" He laughed at her smug rolling of eyes.

All of a sudden the door to the bunkroom flew open and in strutted a strong-standing young man with light-brown hair. Everyone quickly turned to look.

"Spot," Race exclaimed to the man. He dropped Anne from his grasp and rushed over to the door.

"Ow!" she yelled as she landed in a crumpled heap on the wooden floor.

"Me and two a me boys," Spot began. He indicated to the other two strong young men standing behind him in the door frame and then continued. "came to check on you Manhattan boys. I heard from da little boidies dat you got in some trouble yesterday."

"What kind of trouble are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I don't know - somethin' involvin' a pretty goil and da Delanceys." Speaking of girls made his present smirk lengthen.

"Oh, about Anne!" Pieboy said, suddenly remembering his girlfriend who still sat across the room on the floor. 

"Anne?" Spot asked, looking around the room.

Pieboy rushed over to where Anne sat and stuck out a hand to help her up.

Anne got up from the floor, not taking his offered hand. She scowled bitterly. "So, did you just all of a sudden forget me? Gentlemen don't do that to their girls," she said in just below a whisper, so that only he could hear. Pie just shrugged and pulled her over to where everyone stood.

Racetrack directed a displeasing glare towards Anne, but she ignored him. Anne spit in her palm and extended it out to shake with Spot. He laughed a gladly took the offer by shaking her hand.

"Spot, dis is Anne. She's my goil," Pie said proudly. Anne's eyes narrowed towards her beau, but she bore a smile to the Brooklynite.

"Well, well, well, so, you finally got yourself a goil - a nice one at dat," Spot smiled charmingly.

"Back off Spot," Pie growled.

Jack nodded to Spot. "Anne, dis is Spot Conlon, da toughest and most famous newsy in New Yawk. He's da leader of Brooklyn."

Spot's chin lifted proudly. Anne didn't feel all that impressed, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

That evening Spot and the two others from Brooklyn named Bua and Skinner stayed at the lodging house. They had arrived too late in the afternoon for them to return to Brooklyn before dark. The newsies played poker late into the night, but Anne, who Pieboy seemed to have forgotten about, slept on the roof. The night was warm and not a cloud appeared in the sky above. Anne rested peacefully under the stars, though she was angry with Pieboy. He had not spoken a word to her once Spot and her had been introduced to one another. _Perhaps he did not want her to stay at the lodging house anymore. I suppose I should leave then. I am not welcome here, but maybe, just maybe. If I talk to him -_

Anne climbed back down the fire escape to the window. Cigarette smoke clouded the room and the smell of alcohol wafted around the poker tables. She knelt down to where Pieboy sat and whispered to him, "We need to talk." Spot watched the couple from across the table. Pieboy was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. 

He roughly shoved her away. "Not now." 

Her eyes were hurt and she slowly turned to walk away. Jack caught her sleeve. "Anne, wait until da morning," he whispered. Her eyes began to tear and Jack felt extremely bad. "Anne, hold on. I didn't mean it like dat. It's just dat it's rare when Pieboy ever drinks. He doesn't know what he's saying. Just wait until da morning ta talk ta him. It's best -"

Anne cut him off, "_NO_, I know what's best." Giving a slight wave, she ran to the window where her bag sat already packed and ran down the fire escape. As Anne wandered Duane Street full of sobs, she searched for a hiding place.

Jack hoped that she wasn't doing what he thought that she was - he hoped that she wasn't leaving. Pieboy would be heartbroken. Spot looked awkwardly toward Pieboy who was as drunk as a pig and was murmuring something about "a dream river." The fearless Brooklyn leader then turned to Jack who was looking worriedly toward the opened window. All Jack could do was hope.

Pieboy sat up thoughtfully, rubbing his throbbing head. He squinted against the bright sunlight filtering through the large windows, then turned to look at the bunk beside his. Instead of seeing Anne as he had expected there was nothing more than a few folded sheets and a pillow. "Jack?" he whispered. His voice steadied and grew louder. "Jack!"

"What?" Jack replied, coming over to stand by Pie's bunk.

"Where's Anne?" Pie asked.

"Uh... she left, Pie."

"What do you mean **_left_**?" 

"I mean.. she's gone. She packed up her things and disappeared."

"When?" Pie asked, his headache worsening.

"Last night durin da poker game."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pie yelled.

The other newsies had begun to stir and many staired between Jack and Pie. Jack didn't answer.

"I could have stopped her." Pieboy continued yelling and Jack grabbed him by the arm. He shook him lightly, hoping to calm him a bit. "Pie, you were drunk. You couldn't have done anything," Jack coaxed. 

Pie sat back down on his bunk. Spot had been awoken by all of the yelling and was apparently pissed off. "What is all a dis damn racket?"

"Anne's gone!" Pie exclaimed as if it was not already known after a third time.

"God..." Spot yawned, placing his head in his hands.

"She'll be back. How 'bout some more poker?" Skittery suggested. 

"Damn it, Skit. Shut up!" Spot growled. 

"Yeah, come on, everyone. We gotta go sell some papes," Jack yelled over the chatter of the room. "Hey, but while you're out selling today I want all a ya on da eye out for Anne. We need ta find her again."

"Just hope dat da Delanceys don't find her first," Spot whispered to Pieboy.

"So much for poker," Skittery muttered before receiving a smack to the back of the head from Spot. Even though it didn't appear so, Spot was generally concerned for the girl's sake. He looked along with everyone else that day for Anne.


	5. Tensions

Chapter 3: Tensions

The next day everything went on as usual, with the exception of the continued search for Pie's beloved Anne. That night the Duane newsies and a few Brooklyn members went to the show at Medda's Irving Hall. Pieboy hoped that this would be just what he needed to clear his mind.

Throughout the show there were varied performances, such as jugglers, clowns, etc. As the curtain opened for the last time of the night, heads lifted. Medda pranced on stage dressed in the notable provocative pink satin. Racetrack hooted and hollered like there was no tomorrow, as did most of the other young me occupying the balcony. The display of "Lovey Dovey Baby" as a duet was the norm for the closing act, but it never ceased to attract attention. Only that night it was not the vibrant redhead that stole Pie's eye, but someone entirely different. It was the blond goddess that shared the open stage.

When the song eventually wound to an end, the foolhardy young man no longer occupied his seat. He left the balcony and headed directly to the backstage section of the theater where he hoped to meet up with Anne when she came off the stage. Max the clown let him through the door to the off limits area and Pie hurried to the darkened side stage.

Anne was just heading to her dressing room, when she and he met. Pie pulled her into a welcoming hug, but she soon became uneasy and quickly shoved him away.

"Leave me alone," she whispered, not wanting to make a scene.

"What?" Pie asked, "I've been looking all over for you."

Anne shook her head and turned to leave. He caught her sleeve before she could move any further. "I didn't expect to see you here," he added, his voice just above a whisper.

"Well, I still have this job," Anne replied.

"But I thought Medda said she didn't have a position open. She said you'd work as a barmaid."

"A girl got sick and Miss. Larkson was willing to give me a chance," she explained.

"Where are you staying?" Pieboy asked.

She blushed slightly and turned to leave again. He kept hold of her forearm and pulled her back. "Please, just answer this one question for me before you go."

Anne stared at him questionably.

"I will not come after you if that's what you wish," Pie coaxed.

"Okay, um - I was planning on visiting the Garment District there. Maybe I'll be able to find a suitable apartment with my new wages," she replied.

He nodded to her and released her arm. Anne turned and went to the dressing room. His eyes followed her all of the way until the door was closed. It would be a long time before Pieboy would come across her sweet face again.

The next day Spot Conlon told the Manhattan newsies that he was returning to Brooklyn, but decided to take a stop in upper Manhattan. He had a plan to get Anne back.

"Who is it?" a female voice said through the slot of the large brown door.

He stiffened slightly and quickly cleared his throat. "Um, my name is Spot Conlon. I am interested in a room."

The portal opened and the elderly woman belonging to the voice showed him inside of the apartment lobby. 

Over in the corner of the sitting room Anne glanced up to see who the visitor was. She gasped when gazing upon the face of her futile enemy and in an effort to quickly disappear she snatched up the book in her lap. She flipped rapidly through her dog-eared pages of _Little Women_. 

Of course Spot immediately recognized the person behind the shield, but he thought it would be much more pleasurable to take her by surprise. He stepped up to the front desk that the woman now stood behind. "What are your rates?" he asked.

Two crystal-like blue eyes eased up over the top rim of the book. Spot was playing with her like a cat toys with a mouse. She knew he knew that she was there, for why else would the leader of the Brooklyn newsies check up on the rates of an out of the blue apartment complex.

After flipping through the pages of example fees for the rooms, Spot apologized quite tastefully for taking up the woman's time and explained that he hadn't the money for such refined rooms. He started towards the door, and once passing by Anne's display Spot snatched the book from her grasp.

She sat up with a gasp. "Sir, that was rude. I thought I made it clear enough that I wished to be left alone."

Spot chuckled at her attempts to appear lady-like, through her disdaining anger. "I know, but I know you would have been madder had I not come by ta tell you of Pie's deathly state."

Anne stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know of his heartache," Spot said.

"He doesn't love me," she replied, "Tell him it was just some silly childish fling and he'll get over it in a few days."

Spot grinned as he drummed his fingers along the binding of the book he still clutched in his hand. "Now how could he do that..? It's not fair ta say that he doesn't love you, when you feel the same ta him."

"Whatever," Anne replied. She rolled her eyes nonchalantly.

Spot laughed. "You ain't gunna fool me, Anne. I saw it last night and I see it more today. You really do like him."

Anne frowned. "This conversation has gone far enough. Goodbye, Mr. Conlon." She pointed towards the door.

Spot smirked, but abided to her wishes. He left the building - with her book.


End file.
